A Forbidden Love
by hinata-mangas
Summary: Larry One shot: Harry souffre de devoir cacher sa relation, et une interview ne va rien arranger à la situation.


**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

**Voici mon tout premier oneshot sur One Direction! Je tiens avant tout à dire que je suis une Larry Shipper, donc les personnes n'aimant pas ce couple n'aimeront surement pas cet oneshot, vous voilà prévenu~**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Et c'était les _One Direction_ !

La voix du présentateur fut couverte par les centaines de cris de la foule en délire, et par leurs applaudissements, tandis que les cinq jeunes chanteurs à la progression fulgurante sortaient du plateau en agitant la main vers leurs fans en souriant.

Une fois de retour dans leur loge commune et hors de caméra, les garçons laissèrent échapper un soupir tandis que l'habituelle pression du direct s'échappait lentement. Ils se regardèrent ensuite et ne purent s'empêcher de rire, se donnant d'affectueuse tapes sur l'épaule tout en commençant à reparler de ce qu'ils venaient de rire.

-Les fanes étaient super aujourd'hui ! S'exclama l'irlandais de la bande en s'asseyant sur le canapé, prenant au passage un cookie.

-Niall, nos fanes sont toujours géniales. Le corrigea gentiment Liam tout en desserrant sa cravate.

-Je sais ! S'insurgea le blond. Je voulais simplement dire qu'elles étaient super réceptive et tout, c'était un bon moment…

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire mon pote. Et le présentateur aussi était cool. Il est nouveau non ? Fit tranquillement Zayn en prenant place à côté du blond.

-Je crois bien oui… Répondit celui-ci.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait chaud par contre ! S'exclama soudain Louis en se laissant tomber à côté des deux autres tout en piquant la fin du cookie de Niall, lequel afficha une expression choqué en voyant son précieux cookie disparaître dans la bouche de son ami. Pas vrai Harry ? Ajouta-t-il en tirant la langue au blondinet.

L'interpellé releva la tête, soudain tiré de ses pensées.

-Hein ? Heu oui, plutôt…

Fit-il avant de se diriger vers ses habits de rechange, commençant à se changer sans ajouter un mot. Les autres garçons haussèrent un sourcil en se regardant sans comprendre avant d'hausser les épaules et de continuer à discuter joyeusement.

Le bouclé quand à lui était loin de partager l'euphorie de ses amis quand à cette interview. Elle avait été horrible. Pour lui en tout cas. Poussant un soupir, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au 'clown' de la bande. Louis. C'était de sa faute. Enfin, en partie.

Détachant les boutons de sa chemise, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais cette fois avait fait un peu plus mal que les autres. Tout était arrivé à cause d'une question du présentateur. Une question sur un nom, et sur son authenticité.

Larry. Ce mot. Cette combinaison de leur nom. Louis et Harry. Larry. Comme de nombreuses autres fois, le présentateur leur avait demandé plus d'informations sur ce mot, cherchant à découvrir la vérité. Et une fois de plus ils avaient dus mentir. Enfin, il avait menti.

Louis avait prit la parole et avait prit un air ennuyé en expliquant qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'imagination de certaines fanes qui pensaient que lui et Harry étaient en vérité un couple, montant par la même occasion de nombreuses conspirations pour tenter de prouver leur dire. Il avait ensuite ajouté que tout ceci était entièrement faux et qu'il était en couple, oui, mais avec Eleanor.

Il n'avait rien dit, comme d'habitude. Après tout, c'était la réponse à donné. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Hazza ?

Harry releva la tête en entendant son surnom et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées. Tournant la tête vers les autres, il vit qu'ils s'étaient mis à jouer aux cartes.

-Oui ? Fit-il, un peu surpris.

-Tu as mis ton t-shirt à l'envers ! Lâcha Louis, rieur.

Baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il avait raison et ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres avant de remonter son haut pour le remettre à l'endroit. Cependant, au moment où il le remettait en place et redressai la tête vers son ami, il se rendit soudain compte que celui-ci s'était dangereusement approché et il n'eu que le temps de voir des yeux bleu le fixer avant de sentir une bouche se presser sur la sienne.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Niall esquisser un sourire en les voyant avant de se reconcentrer dans son jeu. Oubliant un instant les autres garçons, Harry entreprit de répondre doucement au baiser jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé ne se recule pour lui adresser un sourire éclatant.

-Tu te changeras plus tard, viens jouer avec nous ! Fit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entrainant jusqu'au fauteuil en face des autres garçons.

Harry se laissa faire, s'asseyant à côté de Louis avant de s'appuyer contre lui en fermant les yeux tandis que le brun se joignait à la partie des autres membres du groupe, gardant cependant une main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Oui. Pensa Harry, reprenant le fil de ses pensées. Ils formaient bel et bien un couple, un couple homosexuel. Le Larry était réel. Mais il était aussi interdit. C'était dans leur contrat, écrit noir sur blanc, comme une lettre de condamnation, les forçant à cacher leur amour.

S'il ne s'agissait que de le cacher, tout aurait été plus simple, ou tout du moins, moins difficile. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas tout, le management avait estimé que sans couverture, personne ne les croiraient. Et ainsi était apparu Eleanor, la soit disant ami qu'il aurait lui-même présenté à Louis, et qui sortait, officiellement, avec lui depuis plus d'un an. Maintenant, en plus d'entendre celui qu'il aimait nier leur relation, il devait aussi le voir dans les bras d'une autre.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, que Louis non plus détestait devoir faire ça. Mais ça n'allégeait pas la douleur pour autant. Il avait parfois l'impression que son amour pour le plus âgé était beaucoup plus fort que celui que le plus âgé éprouvait à son égard.

Parce que, lorsqu'on lui demandait si oui ou non, Larry existait, il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il en était tout simplement incapable. Alors il se taisait. Mais Louis semblait pouvoir le nier avec tant d'aisance…

Bien sur, il savait qu'il pensait n'importe quoi. Louis l'aimait, il le savait parfaitement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inutile.

Il en avait marre, pourquoi leur romance ne pouvait-elle pas se vivre au grand jour ? Le nombre de fanes soutenant le Larry ne faisait qu'augmenter chaque jour, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

-Boo Bear… Lâcha Harry en rouvrant les yeux pour voir l'interpellé tourner son regard vers lui.

-Hum ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de jouer avec les boucles d'Harry.

-Je suis fatigué de mentir…

Le silence se fit dans la loge, Louis le fixait, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Le silence aurait put durer longtemps si Liam ne s'était pas levé.

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler. Fit-il en sortant de la salle, faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

Louis attendit que Zayn ai refermé la porte pour retourner son attention vers son amant.

-Harry…

-Je sais, fit celui-ci en se redressant pour le fixer dans les yeux, on n'a pas le choix, Modest ! ne veut pas qu'on avoues notre relation mais… Je déteste ça, je déteste devoir rester à sourire sans rien dire en t'entendant nier notre relation, je déteste voir des photos de toi en train d'embrasser une autre dans les magazines, je déteste qu'on prétende que je suis un Don Juan alors que je n'aime que toi, je déteste devoir faire attention à ce que personne ne puisse nous voir avant de t'embrasser, je, je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il senti deux bras l'enlacer, le collant fortement contre un corps. L'odeur si particulière de Louis l'envahi et il se tut, se sentant immédiatement rassuré. Quelques secondes plus tard, Louis prit la parole.

-Je sais. Fit-il gravement. Et tu sais que moi aussi. Et je déteste devoir faire des choses qui je sais, vont te blesser. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Je sais que je ne t'apprends rien. Mais il faut qu'on tienne bon, lorsque notre contrat avec Modest ! sera fini, on en passera un avec une autre agence où on n'aura pas besoin de se cacher. Jusque là, on doit juste se montrer patient, et prudent. Et puis, comme dirait nos fanes, le Larry ne pourra pas rester cacher indéfiniment ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rieur.

Harry lui rendit son sourire avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres, ses inquiétudes oubliées pour le moment. Approfondissant le baiser, le bouclé poussa son amant en arrière, le faisant s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé tandis qu'il prenait position au dessus de lui. Louis répondit avec joie au baiser, passant ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry tout en participant férocement à la bataille que menaient leurs langues pour la dominance.

Pensant avoir 'gagné', le bouclé glissa une de ses mains sous le haut de Louis, lequel répliqua par un coup de hanche, profitant du fait qu'Harry ai baissé sa garde pour le faire tomber par terre. Couché sur le sol et avec son ami assis sur lui, Harry se retrouva donc dans la position inverse à celle qu'il occupait encore quelques secondes auparavant et ne put retenir un rire, rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Louis se pencha pour capturer la peau de son cou entre ses lèvres, laissant ainsi une marque.

-Lou.. Souffla Harry.

Louis releva la tête, plongeant son regard bleu dans le vert d'Harry, se baissant lentement, il effleura ses lèvres et s'apprêtai à les gouter véritablement quand un bruit les fis sortir de leur bulle.

-Hurm…Je vois que nous nous inquiétions pour rien…

Faisant un bond pour se séparer, le couple se retourna brusquement en retenant leur souffle, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le reste de leur bande, qui se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire malgré le sourire gêné que leur adressai Liam.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement en les reconnaissant, Louis fit ensuite la moue en se relevant.

-Les gars ! Ouste !

Fit-il en agitant exagérément les bras pour les faire partir mais ses amis l'ignorèrent et se contentèrent de se rasseoir sur le canapé.

-Bon, fit Zyan en reprenant ses cartes, j'étais en train de gagner…

-Tu parles ! Tu trichais oui ! S'écria Niall, la bouche pleine de gateau.

Voyant Liam les rejoindre, Louis s'apprêtai à ajouter quelque chose quand il senti une main sur son épaule, se tournant, il se trouva face à Harry qui lui décocha un grand sourire.

-C'est pas grave, fit-il gentiment avant d'ajouter plus doucement avec un sourire en coin, on continuera plus tard..

Louis rit légèrement avant de suivre son amant et de rejoindre leurs amis avec le sourire. Leur relation était peut être cachée, mais elle était réelle. Et un jour, ils pourraient la crier à la face du monde.

* * *

**Tadam! Alors, verdict?**

**Pour l'instant c'est un Oneshot car c'était juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête et donc j'ai eu besoin de la mettre par écrit, mais peut être que ça se transformera en fic, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? ça vous interesse?**  
**En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience!**

**Bisous!**


End file.
